


Zeeble zobble

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, im frunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: Tristan and Miles have some romantic time together.





	

miles put his peepee in tristans butthole. he said "ow!" and they kiss twice then trisan went "ah! real monster!" miles went "mmm yes. i luv weed. smook weed eryyydayy" den they both go "ooh" and seaman on zigs face zig goes "i luv u maya" 

 

 

de end

 

 

fin


End file.
